I Never Noticed You
by Kitsune Shinigami
Summary: BLAGH! The entire story was riddled with plotholes and inconsistencies. Due to this the ENTIRE story will be REWRITTEN. Sorry to everyone who enjoyed it, but I need to fix these things.
1. The beginning

Hello! This is only my 2nd fanfic (first is an unfinished kingdom hearts). This is a story about Sakura and Naruto (mostly) Sasuke leaves and Sakura is heartbroken. She forgets all about Sasuke. And she falls in love with Naruto. By now Naruto is lonely, sad, and dejected. He lives alone in his apartment and only comes out for ninja training. And without further ado let the story begin!

Naruto: Hold it! What about our commentary?

Dragon: (my short name) Uhhhhh, I was getting to that!

Naruto: Yeah Right!

Dragon: OK! I wasn't gonna do it but fine you can do it. (Sighs) But remember! We have limited time for this commentary!

Sakura: How much?

Dragon: Where the capital of Finland did u come from!

(A/N Capital of Finland --- Helsinki --- Hell)

Naruto: So how much time do we have for this commentary anyways?

Dragon: about a whole page.

Sasuke: That's alot

Dragon: Where the capital of Finland did you come from?

A/N see last A/N for info.

Sakura/Sasuke: From that interdimensional portal over there!

Dragon: That is just plain freaky and wrong!

Naruto: How much space do we have left?

Dragon: I'd say... none!

Chapter 1:The release

Sasuke was at the gate on Konoha. Sakura had pleaded with him not to go. But he had to destroy his brother Itachi. Sakura cried for him not to leave. He really was in love with him. But he had to do this. To him duty came before anything. Including love.

Sakura was crying over Sasuke leaving. She was walking the streets until she saw Naruto sitting in the ramen shop. (like always.)

"Hey, Sakura."

'**Naruto... He's kind and nice. I know he likes you. Why don't you like him? He doesn't leave you to kill his brother.' (**Inner Sakura.)

'I... I... I don't know. He used to be always asking if he could help. But, now, I only see him at ninja practices and sometimes here at the ramen shack. It's like his spirit has been crushed."

"Naruto? Are you feeling..."

"Sorry Sakura I got to go."

'What is up with him he didn't even finish his ramen. That proves something is wrong!' Sakura immediately started after Naruto. But the thing is he has become a much better ninja since he stopped being a goof off. Sakura remembered that it had all started about 3 years ago. Naruto had slowly stopped being crazy and energetic. It had started one day...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Sakura re you feeling alright?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto. I know that you like me. But the thing is... I despise you. I could never like you, let alone love you, no matter how hard I try." said Sakura. Naruto looked fine. He tried to smile but Sakura could see that he couldn't. She could see the tears in his eyes. It started to pour. Sakura could see now that Naruto was crying. She could see his eyes shining and yet... She felt no remorse. In fact... She chuckled inwardly to herself.

'Maybe now he'll stop bugging me."

The next day Naruto wasn't there for ninja practice. Or the next day... Or the next... Or the next. This when on for a week or so . Naruto finally started coming to ninja practice. Sakura missed his happy go-lucky attitude. She saw him and noticed something different about him. When he acted happy it looked ... _forced?_

_'**Of course he's not happy. You rejected him. You said no matter how hard you tried you couldn't love him' **_Sakura watched Naruto when he wasn't talking to them he stopped looking happy and looked more hurt than happy. Then as the days passed he stopped acting happy and become secluded and alone, Like Sasuke. Now the only time she really saw him was when he was at ninja practice or the ramen shop.

_**End Flashback**_

Three years ago. Sakura remembered that. Now they were 15 and Naruto hadn't changed since that day. Sakura wished that she could change her life. Then she saw a man ahead he didn't have an umbrella. Sakura walked up to him.

"You look tired. Here take my umbrella. You need it more than I do." Said Sakura.

"Thank you. To repay you I will give you this potion. It can change your life." said the old man.

Sakura looked at the small blue potion. She didn't know what he meant. She went home. She was laying on her bed looking at the bottle. She wondered what would happen if... She didn't remember what happened after that really. She did remember taking a large swig of it draining the whole bottle. She saw her room spin. After that... everything went black.

She woke up the next day and looked around. She was in her room. She remembered a dark-haired boy in the back of her mind. He was all fuzzy. She tried to remember who he was but then the figure just seemed to disappeared from her mind. She was hungry. She felt like ramen. She went to the ramen shop to eat. He was wearing a black jump-suit (orange is a crappy color for a jump-suit). He didn't seem to notice her come up. She looked at him and realized how cute he actually was.

'You know... He's pretty cute. I wonder why I never notice it before. I wonder if he likes me?'

'**_You just noticed that? Man, he USED to like you. But you said you could never like him. Why do you think he's been avoiding you? It would be hard to get him back.'_**

Sakura sat down quietly without making any noise. She turned to Naruto and started thinking of what to say. Before she could say anything...

"Hello, Sakura."

"OH! Naruto. You noticed, I thought that i was being quiet."

"Well, I have to go." Naruto looked back at the ramen shop and started to walk back.

'Maybe he's coming back to say hi to me!" Naruto came back and picked up his cup of ramen and began walking off. Sakura heard something like, "Forgetting my ramen... Not again... Hmmm... Wonder wh... Sakura."

Sakura was sad that Naruto didn't like her, But wait, she thought. Maybe I can still get him to like me!

'Yeah, if only you hadn't waited **3 YEARS!**' But still, nothing could dampen her spirits about this! She was gonna get Naruto to like her. And with that she set off towards Naruto's house

Dragon: Hope it was good!

Forgotten disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did! (begins devising plot to get rights to Naruto.)

No commentary!


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations

Naruto: Commentary time!

Dragon: Wha... Why... What the hell are you doing here!

Naruto: uhhhh... nothing.

Dragon: you were starting the commentary without me, weren't you!

Sakura: Naruto is it working? Is that dragon dude here yet?

Dragon: Yes I am!

Sasuke: CRAP!

Dragon: Yes, crap for you!

Sakura: This is not going to end well.

Dragon: What were you planning to do.

Sasuke: Well, we wanted to do the commentary!

Dragon: But, you do do the commentary.

Sasuke: Oh yeah...

Naruto: Why didn't you think about that?

Dragon: I wouldn't have woken up if Naruto hadn't yelled something about a commentary.

Sakura/Sasuke: NARUTO!

Naruto: CRAP!

Dragon: You know we're running out of space. and... Now we're out!

Sakura was wondering about that guy in her memory. He seemed so... familiar, but so... distant. Sakura went out for a walk. She was heading towards the ramen shop. She told everyone she just wanted ramen, but she really wanted to see Naruto. She saw him eating there. She came and sat down next to him. He didn't even notice her sitting there. "Naruto...?"

"What do you want Sakura?"

"I just wanted to tell you that... uhhh."

"Uhhhh what?"

"We have a mission tomorrow you big fat IDIOT!"

As she aid that Naruto stopped looking so cold ad his face turned to sadness. Then he quickly reached up and moved his headband up to the front of his head. He started to walk off with his back facing Sakura. But then he turned to Sakura and said, "I have to go now... see you later... I guess." Sakura was wondering why he said this. He didn't turn around he just kept walking backwards. As soon as she was out of sight Naruto bolted into a run. 'GOD! Why does this happen? I have to learn to control it or I may just hurt someone...'

Sakura was worried. She started walking to Naruto's apartment. She wanted to know what was wrong with him. When she got there The door was locked, she was about to knock when she heard something from inside. She couldn't hear all of what he said because he was crying alot, but she did hear, "Stupid me... Emotions... In the way... Stupid day... All my fault... Never stopped... Oh why me..." Sakura thought he was done because she couldn't hear what he said next. Then she heard one last word, "...Sakura." Sakura was stunned that Naruto would say her name. Then she summed up her courage and knocked on the door. She heard someone tripping over things and rushing to the door. Then the door creaked open,

"Yes?"

"I think we need to talk." For a minute there was silence then...

"I don't want to talk."

"Naruto, I think it would make you feel better. Besides, I think there are some things that you need to tell me." The door opened All the way and Naruto was standing there. Naruto let her in. He never stopped facing her till he sat down. He invited her to sit next to him. Sakura sat down.

"You're right. You probably don't know why the villagers shun me do you?"

"No, I don't. And that's probably why I was mean to you. All the adults did it. And they were supposed to know what the right thing to do was."

"It's okay Sakura. But I think I should tell you the real reason why. The Third Hokage supposedly defeated Kyuubi or The Nine-Tailed Fox. But the truth is he couldn't actually defeat Kyuubi. He could only seal the demon inside of something... or someone."

"Do you mean..."

"Yes, the Third Hokage sealed Kyuubi inside of his newborn son. All the villagers shun me because they think that I really am The Nine-Tailed Fox, or that he's controlling me. They despise and on the day of my birthday the day of the festival, it's worse. I never leave my apartment on that day. All the beating and torture from that day. It's impossible to imagine all of my pain."

"Naruto, I'm so sorry... I never knew..."

"You weren't supposed to Sakura. A decree was made that no one was to speak of it. And 3 years ago, something happened. It was a dreary day..."

'The day that I told him that i couldn't like him or love him! What happened that day?'

'**Well, it couldn't have had anything to do with what you told him. He was sad and you didn't see him for a while and... Who Am I Kidding! It probably had everything to do with what you said!'**

"Naruto... This doesn't have anything to do with what I said does it?"

"I wish it had nothing to do with what you said but, It has almost everything to do with what you said, but before I tell you i want to show you what it caused."

Naruto took off his headband. Sakura was stunned. She just sat there staring at his head. Poking out of his hair in plain view were fox ears. Black fox ears. Sakura thought that thy were kind of cute.

"How did this happen Naruto?"

"After you... you... _rejected _me I came here. I began to cry. I felt like part of my soul and chakra had been destroyed. Kyuubi noticed this. He felt like he could gainpower over part of me. He started to transfer his soul and chakra into me. But, he didn't send any demon chakra or spirit, instead he sent," Before Naruto could finish Sakura whispered, "_Fox."_

"Exactly. His fox spirit and chakra made my ears become fox ears, the ones you see right now. I can usually keep them laid flat against my head so no one sees them, but when I get really angry or depressed, I can't control them easily. They just sorta stick up outta my hair. But, if it's really bad then even worse things happen. Like, I grow claws, and a tail. It's never gotten worse than claws, tail, and ears. I just don't know why this had to happen to _ME_. Maybe I really am just some sort of freakish demon."

"Naruto! Don't say that! You're not just some worthless demon! Everyone may say that you are but you're not! You're a kind loving person! Just because you have the fox demon inside of you doesn't make you the fox demon. You may even have fox characteristics, but you

re still not a fox!"

"Thanks Sakura, I needed that. I just think... I need some time to think this over." After that Sakura reluctantly got up and left. Naruto just sat there.

The Next Day

Sakura was sitting on a bench in Konoha Park. She didn't notice the chuunin sitting in the tree near her. She was just talking to her self.

"Naruto is nice and all, but," It was at this unfortunate moment the chuunin who happened to be Naruto woke up, "Naruto can be such a pain in the ass! He never shuts up. I just wish that he would just leave me alone! If he only he would only talk to me on missions! That annoying idiot!" Sakura paused for a minute. Al of a sudden Naruto's ears popped up over his hair, He grew claws and a fox tail, and his teeth became fangs. He dropped something he had just written. Sakura then continued her talking, "I may think that he's annoying, but I really do love him." Sakura then noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She picked up and read it, She realized Naruto had written it. It said,

"I thought that I had found someone who actually cared about me. But I guess I was wrong, like always."

That night Sakura thought over what she said, she realized Naruto only heard the horrible things she said about him. That night Sakura cried for the one she loved. She knew it would hard to make Naruto realize that she loved him she decided she would start tomorrow.

At Naruto's Apartment

Naruto was packing his things. He had decided that if he wasn't liked here by anyone then he would leave... tonight.


	3. Sakura's And Hinata's Explanations

**I don't feel like a commentary this chapter. **

**BTW: Hinata lives at the apartment complex Naruto lives at.**

**Chapter 3: Sakura's and Hinata's Explanations**

The next day Sakura went to Naruto's apartment to tell him the truth. She thought that maybe if she told him that she really loved him he would love her back. She got to his apartment and was about to knock when all of a sudden... "Sakura!"

"AHHHH!"

"Sorry Sakura, didn't mean to scare you." Said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok Kakashi-sensei. I just came by to see Naruto."

"I haven't seen him at all lately but I do know one thing."

"What's that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, it seems that, Naruto is, ummm... gone."

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

Sakura ran into Naruto's apartment and sure enough, nobody was there. Sakura looked everywhere but found no trace of Naruto anywhere. She had just about given up when she sat down and saw a small package. There was a note attached it said,

"Sakura,

I'll miss you. Never forget me. I know that I will never forget you. Sorry to leave but, my heart has just broken too many times. I can't take it any more.

Goodbye,

Foxy."

"No... He can't be gone, it's not possible. Kakashi-sensei, he's not gone he's pulling a prank isn't he? He'll be back I know he will."

"I don't know Sakura. But I think that package may give us a clue."

Sakura picked up the hastily wrapped package and undid the wrapping. Inside was a medium sized perfectly round stone. It was jet black and no speck of color or reflection was seen in it.

"I... remember this. It was something Naruto gave to me once. But I rejected him, and said his gift was stupid. But, then it was perfectly white..."

**Flashback**

It was a bright and sunny day. Naruto had just found a white stone and thought it was pretty neat. He decided that Sakura might like it.

"Hey, Sakura! I got something for you!" Sakura was sitting on top of a rock looking at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Go away I don't care about some stupid stone that you found! It's probably just a worthless piece of junk!" Sakura didn't know how wrong she was.

Naruto was used to things like that being said to him, but when Sakura said them, they seemed to cut him deep. Naruto went home and cried. He let out all of his sorrow and anger. The perfectly white stone turned a black color. Naruto thought that it was a trick of the light...

**End Flashback**

"Sensei, What is that stone anyways?"

"It's a rare and priceless stone called a Spirit Stone. It changes color and form depending on the mood of whoever is around it. It only reacts to strong emotions. When Naruto found it, it was pure white. It came from the happiness he got because he found something to give to you. But I have never seen one in this state. It's pure black, the color of sorrow, and by the way it looks, Naruto has been pouring all of his sadness over the past years into this stone. It is now worth more than even some of the richest men alive can afford. And over the past 3 years it's worth has increased dramatically. By the way who was that note from? Naruto?"

"It said Foxy. I don't know who it was from."

"Well, we need to find Naruto and for that you need a team. I have picked out 2 people for your team, Sakura meet you new team members, Hinata, and Ino!"

"I'M ON A TEAM WITH INO-PIG!"

"Looks like it fore-head girl." Sakura and Ino began firing insults at each other.

"HOLD IT!" roared Kakashi. "Sakura, I think there are some things about Naruto that you haven't told us."

"Well, I do know a few things about him that most people don't. I'll tell you all that he told me. First, Naruto is hated by all the villagers for a single reason. He has the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him. And I know why he's been acting weird over the past 3 years. It was because the day I rejected him the Kyuubi took over part of him. Well, it didn't actually take over him it meant to, but instead of injecting him with demon chakra he was injected with fox chakra."

"Oh... that could be a problem." Said Kakashi while reading his book.

"WHAT! Naruto is a fox? What is going on?" screamed Ino-pi... I mean, Ino.

"Oh." Said Hinata.

"You don't seem too surprised Hinata? Why is that?" Asked Sakura.

"It's just... What you said makes me understand now." replied Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ino, Sakura and Kakashi all at the same time.

"Well, it started about 3 years ago, the day after Sakura rejected Naruto-kun..."

_**FLAHBACK**_

It was a dark and stormy night. Hinata was in her apartment quietly awaiting the storm to end. She was imagining what it would be like to snuggle up against her Naruto...

Just then there was a knock at the door. Hinata reluctantly opened it. Standing there was Naruto he was sopping wet. Hinata thought she saw something black on Naruto's head, but ignored it. She looked at his arm and saw several bleeding scratch marks on his arms.

"Naruto! What happened to your arms? They're bleeding!" Hinata screamed.

"It's OK. They're just scratches." Naruto said. He didn't want to tell her how he had scratched his arms with his claws while holding his shivering self. Hinata Went to get some bandages. While she was gone Naruto thought about whether or not to tell her his secrets. Hinata came back with bandages and immediately bandaged Naruto's arms.

**'I guess you're gonna tell her eh?**'

'Yeah, I am, you got a problem?'

**'Just wondering how she'll react when you say you have a demon inside of you.'**

'I'm not going to tell her that. I'm going to tell her my other secret.'

**'Whatever.'**

Naruto hadn't noticed that his hair, and ears, had finished drying. Hinata also hadn't noticed Naruto's fox ears sticking up right out of his hair. He ran his hand through his hair and felt his ears. His hand stopped right there. Just as his ears popped back up after he ran them over with his hand, Hinata looked at him.

"N-N-N-Naruto? Y-You're e-ears a-a-are sticking u-u-u-u-up. and they're, they're, they're fox ears!" Hinata stuttered. Naruto looked at her. She had a look of shock and surprise on her face.

"Hinata, I think there's something I need to tell you." Naruto told her about how he had become part fox saying he didn't know where the chakra and spirit came from. While he was saying this Hinata noticed his claws, tail, and large canine teeth. She actually thought Naruto looked, _cute_.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You knew of this yet you didn't tell anyone about it?" asked Kakashi.

"N-Naruto-kun didn't want me to tell anyone." said Hinata.

"Well, I guess that decides it we're going to find Naruto." Said Kakashi. Still reading his book.

"Yeah!" said Sakura kind of quietly. **'Oh yeah! We're gonna my little Nary-kun back! Wait... NARY-KUN? I mean we're gonna get my Naruto-kun back.**

Hinata just blushed thinking of finding Naruto. Ino just stood there and said, "He's part fox?"

END CHAPTER

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto


	4. The Search

**Chapter 4: The Search**

Dragon: Time for chapter 4! This chap maybe a tad short.

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto: YEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Dragon: Wait, since when does Sasuke cheer?

Sasuke: Since now!

Naruto: That's getting really creepy!

Sasuke: Sorry.

Dragon: I got a surprise for you Sasuke!

Sasuke: What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What?

Dragon: Well, you're #$#$# makes an appearance in this chapter.

Sasuke: YAY! I get to beat him up!

Dragon: No, he's after fox boy over there.

Sasuke: AWWWWW man!

Sakura: Why are you two doing all the talking? What about me and maybe Naruto?

Dragon/Sasuke: SHUT UP! No one cares about your commentary!

Naruto: So &&$# beats me up?

Dragon: Yes, and does something else. He causes a #$#&#$#.

Naruto: Kool!

Dragon: And the $#$#$$ that he causes is... (dramatic pause)...

**Chapter 4: The Search**

Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino-pi... I mean Ino. Were searching through the forest looking for Naruto. They couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. Everyone (except Ino) were starting to get worried. They had been searching all day and couldn't find a single trace of Naruto.

Ino wasn't worried. She knew that Naruto wasn't going to be okay. She knew where he was. She had planned all this out. But not, by herself.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ino was walking through the forest thinking. She wondered why Sasuke had left. It was probably all Sakura's fault! That annoying little...

"Excuse me, But you seem to be looking for something." Asked a man in a dark cloak. "Maybe I can help you obtain that which you are looking for."

"I... was just... thinking. And I don't think you could help me, I'm looking for my friend." Answered Ino.

"Ah. He wouldn't happen to be, Uchiha Sasuke, now would he? Hmmm?" Asked the cloaked man.

"But how did you?" asked Ino

"I know many things. And I can bring Sasuke back to you. And he will love you. Just as you love him!" Said the cloaked man.

"What would I have to do to get him back? I'll do anything you ask of me!" Yelled Ino.

"I want one simple favor. It concerns the Uzumaki boy."

"Who? Naruto? If you want me to kill him I will!" Said Ino with enthusiasm.

"No. Bring him... to me." He said coldly. An evil sneer spreading across his face, "I have a little... surprise in store for him! Mwahahahaha!"

He laughed maniacally. Ino turned around and ran out of the forest. She didn't want to be near that man any longer. He was incredibly creepy.

She started to think, 'How will I trick Naruto into seeing that guy?'

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Everyone was beginning to feel tired. They couldn't go on like this. They still had not found a single trace of Naruto. They were beginning to set up camp for the night, considering this had been dubbed a class C mission. Hinata was thinking.

'Hmm, That dark shape over there reminds me of Naruto." She was looking at a dark spot in the bushes. It looked like there were a pair of baggy black pants, a black shirt, and a... head! Hinata ran over to it. "OH MY GOD! Naruto!" she screamed.

"What! You found Naruto?" Said Kakashi as he ran over. It was indeed Naruto. He was in horrible shape. Bleeding and covered in deep cuts.

Kakashi was just about to carry him back over to their camp when it just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What? A doppelganger? Who did this?" shouted Kakashi.

"Hahahahahahaha! Not so mighty now eh, since lost one your precious pupils?" said a cloaked man.

"You! You're the one who told me to lure Naruto here! Then I could have Sasuke all to myself!" yelled Ino.

"Foolish girl! You thought that I was serious? I wouldn't do that! You would destroy my precious brother before I could!" The man yelled pulling off his cloak to reveal Itachi. "I do have a surprise for all of you though!" Itachi pushed something on the branch he was standing on. It groaned and turned over. It was Naruto!

"Naruto!" The whole group yelled.

"What have you done to him!" screamed Sakura.

"Nothing... yet!" said Itachi as he pulled out a small bottle filled with a red liquid. Naruto was lying on the branch his breath coming in great heaving gasps because he was so badly injured. He poured some of the potion into Naruto's mouth. Naruto took a ragged breath and swallowed the potion coughing. Itachi kept on pouring more and more into Naruto's mouth until the bottle was empty.

Naruto rolled off the tree and onto the ground. He began to scream in pain.

"Itachi! What have you done?" Yelled Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, calm down. Naruto can make it through this. He can do it, right? Right!" Sakura asked near screaming.

"Sakura I don't think that this is what it looks like. That wasn't an ordinary potion. Just look at what it's doing to Naruto. Then Sakura looked at Naruto who was still screaming in agony. Out of his blonde hair came his two black fox ears, but they were bigger than before. On his hands claws grew out of his fingers. His hair became a little longer and wilder looking. His eyes became slitted and. Every time something about him changed he screamed in more agony. Sakura just stood there shocked and watched unable to do anything. Naruto had stopped screaming and they thought it was over. Then they noticed his mouth hanging open and saw his canine teeth become sharper and longer, like a fox's. Then Naruto laid still and didn't move.

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs. She ran over and checked for a pulse, or a heartbeat, but to her dismay, there was none.

"Kakashi-sensei, how did this happened?" asked Hinata, who didn't stutter because of the shock.

"I don't know. I just don't know." answered Kakashi. Itachi just laughed. "That boy was too weak. couldn't even handle the power of the demon inside of him. Even if it was just the fox part." said Itachi. Then he took off laughing. Kakashi just stood there. And if anyone looked at his face they would see a single tear roll down Kakashi's face. All of team 7 were surprised by what happened Ino was just standing there shocked, Hinata was silently crying to no end, and Sakura wailed for the whole forest not stopping for a long time.

"After several hours of walking, Kakashi and team 7 arrived at Konoha. They went to the Hokage's office immediately. They walked to the hokage (Tsunade) sitting at the desk.

"Hokage-sama, We have some bad news." said Kakashi.

"What is it Kakashi? What could be this important?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, it seems that, well, ummm..."

"Just tell me what happened already Kakashi!" Tsunade said nearly screaming.

"Tsunade, I'm sorry, but, Naruto..."

"What! What about Naruto? What happened to him! Tell me Kakashi!" screamed Tsunade.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade, but Naruto, is... dead." Tsunade nearly fell out of her chair. She began to chuckle.

"You're joking right? This is just some prank Naruto came up with isn't it.

"I'm sorry but, Kakashi-sensei isn't lying, Naruto died, I saw it with my own eyes." Sakura said. Tsunade leaned back in her chair. And dismissed them. 'How could this happen? Naruto... _dead_? She would have to send hunter ninjas to destroy his body.' But Tsunade still couldn't believe that Naruto was gone, She just had a feeling, a feeling that Naruto was somehow still alive.

**'Kit. Get up.'**

"Unnnnhhhh. Wha...? What's going on?"

**'Hmmph. You don't know do you?'**

'Know what?'

**'That you and I are one.'**

'But how?'

**'The potion. But we are not completely one. In fact we are not fused at all. But we will be. If we do not fuse we will both be destroyed. You will become a demon fox human. A cross of demon and human. Do you wish to do this?'**

'If it is the only way to live then yes.'

**'Good, I will tech you the required jutsu immediately.'**

**_END CHAPTER_**

how was it? Please review.

**Snakespirit: **Yes it is like Kakashi. It's supposed to be.


	5. The Transformation

**Chapter 5: The Transformation**

Dragon: Hi everyone!

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto: ...

Dragon: Hello?

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto: ...

Dragon: Are you guys okay?

Naruto: yeah.

Dragon: Ok, so how did you like my last chapter?

Naruto: Well, um... you... killed me!

Sakura: That's so mean! CRYS

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Why are you crying?

Sakura: Because... the whales are under attack!

Sasuke: What? Don't worry I'm coming whales! (Runs off to save the whales)

Dragon: He's crazy.

Naruto/Sakura: Yup.

Sakura: The Ichiraku ramen stand is under attack!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura: Well, it's just you and me now! Dragon: Fic starts now!

**Chapter 5: The Transformation**

Naruto was inside his mind. It was a dingy sewer. "What the heck! What is this place? It's disgusting!"

**'Insulting your own mind eh, Kit?'**

'This is my mind?'

**'Yes you fool. Now, get over here, so I can teach you how to do the Forbidden Demon Fuse Jutsu.' **Naruto walked over. The Kyuubi began telling Naruto the seals since he uses demon seals not hand seals. After Naruto knew the seals, they began to prepare for the jutsu.

**'Make sure you do it right, if not, you will destroy us both! This jutsu takes about 1 day. But in the last hour tat it's being performed, it will be easy to spot it and destroy the person performing it. Also, once the jutsu is complete you will have no chakra left, well it is recharging my chakra pathways will fuse with yours.'**

'OK. Let's do this.' Naruto and Kyuubi began the hand seals. They continued the hand seals for about 12 hours. Once they were done they just waited for the jutsu to finish.

In Konoha...

"Kakashi, the hokage wishes to see you." Said Iruka to Kakashi. Kakashi immediately disappeared and reappeared with a poof in the hokage's office.

"You wished to see me Obaa-chan?" Said Kakashi.

"Never, call me that, again." screamed Tsunade throwing a chair at Kakashi.

"But Naruto called you that all... the... time... Oh. Sorry."

"That is actually the reason I wanted to talk to you Kakashi. I want to know everything you saw before Naruto... died."

"Ok, first..." Kakashi proceeded to tell Tsunade what happened.

"Very well, I will send hunter-ninjas to dispose of the body." As Tsunade was sending the hunter-ninjas the last hour of Naruto's and Kyuubi's fusion was starting. The hunter-nins were jumping from tree to tree. Then they saw it.

In the middle of the clearing were Naruto had "died" Naruto was lying on the ground. Then five orbs rose up around him in the air. One blue, one red, one green, one yellow, and one black. They started to mover in a circle around the air above Naruto's body. All of a sudden Naruto began to rise into the air. Then the ground underneath him opened into a black hole of nothing. Then the five orbs stopped and became tall pillars of light that reached higher than anyone could see. The people of Konoha were watching this happen. Tsunade was looking out the window in her office.

"What! What's going on? What's with those pillars of light?" Said Tsunade.

The hole underneath Naruto gave off a whitish blackish light. Naruto was in the middle of this light. The light came down and the lights each formed an orb. The largest one being the orb floating underneath Naruto with the elemental orbs forming a pentagon around it. Suddenly a red image of a nine-tailed fox appeared on one side. Opposite it in blue was a picture of a 15-year old boy. The two rammed into Naruto's body at the same time, creating a seemingly unholy green glow around him. The Konoha hunter-nins had just arrived and were staring at the body. They started to move back slowly. They were in a line with about 50 feet of space between each one. They watched in horror and fright as the body of Naruto was engulfed in green light.

Then when it cleared standing where the body of Naruto was a boy the same height. He was very light being that for some reason he only weighed about 20 pounds. He was wearing a black shirt with a picture of two, green crossed kunai knives on the back. He had on black pants with a green stripe running down each side. His hair was a flaming red. Coming out of his hair were two large black fox ears with red tips. Behind him he had three black fox tails with red tips. On the ends of his fingers he had claws, and his eyes were blue with a red circle in the middle of it, with slitted pupils, like a fox's. As soon as he appeared a wave of evil energy washed over the world. The ninja closest to the clearing all of sudden exploded. The man 50 feet behind him felt his heart explode, the man 50 feet behind him tried to take a breath but couldn't as he lungs burst and he died. The last man felt the wave and began running back towards Konoha to tell the hokage, but all the while he ran he heard a voice in his head.

'You cannot escape. You will die. There is no way to escape the torture!' It said to him.

In Konoha everyone stopped and adopted a scared expression. They felt a wave of fear wash over them. Those who were close to death took their last breath. Tsunade was in her office and she gave a shudder. Just then one of the hunter-nins Tsunade burst into her office.

"What is so important that you would barge in here without knocking?" screamed Tsunade.

"Demon child… lights… voices… blood, death…" The man said.

"What are talking about? Tell me! What happened to the rest of the hunter-nins!"

"Dead, all of them! We're all going to die! An unspeakable evil has fallen upon our land! The demons have come!" he shrieked.

"What? Demons? Speak up!"

"Naruto… demon… alive…" As the man finished saying this he grabbed his head. "AUGGGHHHHIIIII! This voice, it's killing me! No, it won't get me!" As he said this he pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed himself in the heart, instantly killing himself.

After this happened Kakashi walked in, "Excuse me, Hokage-sama but, have the hunter-ni… What the hell happened!" Said Kakashi.

"That is a very good question Kakashi." Said Tsunade. "Now, what did you want?"

"It was about that wave of chakra. It felt familiar, it felt like, Naruto's."

"You are right Kakashi. It did. But Naruto is dead, and we know it. It did feel like Naruto's chakra, but it felt… evil, almost, demonic. And we would know if Naruto was alive because we would be able to feel his chakra."

"I guess you're right, but, what happened to that hunter-nin?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know. He killed himself." Said Tsunade.

"Then why is he still breathing?" Asked Kakashi.

"What? He's alive? Anyway he's still going to die, but maybe…" Said Tsunade. "The man who did this to you? What did he look like?"

"Naruto… three tails, fox ears, claws, red hair, whiskers, and… and… his eyes, they were cruel and evil. Yet they showed compassion and feeling. They were blue. An ice blue. Blue so deep, you could drown. And around he edge of his eyes, a ring of red…" As the man finished he gave a shudder, and died.

In the middle of the forest Naruto, as he used to be known was standing there. He looked at himself and admired his look, he like it, it was, deep, dark, and evil.

**'I see you're admiring your new body. Nice isn't it? Stronger than you could ever be without me. But you still cannot perform any jutsus due to your lack of chakra. You should find a place to rest while you accommodate to your new body.'**

'Wait, if we are fused, then how can I be talking to you if we are one.'

**'Well, my mind is separate from yours Kit, but my body and soul are not. But you still know everything I know, and you will be able to perform the demon seals for demonic jutsus. Now, we can't have you running around with the name Naruto. Everyone will know who you are. You need a new name, because Naruto, is dead. Katori. Kyutio, Katori.'**

**END CHAPTER**

_While, there it is. Chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what needs to be changed._

Thanks to:

Snakespirit

Laxative-no-justsu

&

SouryuofHeaven

For reviewing on my story! Hope you like this new chapter!


	6. A Forgotten Friend

**Chapter 6: A Forgotten Friend**

Dragon: Time for the commentary!

Naruto: I'm a…?

Sakura: Yeah what is he?

Dragon: He's a… (Another Dragon walks in ties me up and gags me, and carries me out the door.)

Sakura/Naruto: ……….O.O

Naruto: That was… special.

Sakura: Very.

Sasuke: (walks in) Hi! I just finished saving the whales.

Kakashi: Yo!

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto: What are doing here?

Kakashi: Since I kidnapped Dragon I'm the temporary author.

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto: ohhhhh, ok.

Sasuke: I love whales!

Naruto: Retard.

Sakura: Yup.

Sasuke: I must save the pandas!

Naruto: Oh God! He's trying to mate with a panda.

Sakura: What! How?

Naruto: By reading it a story, as it claws out his intestines.

**Chapter 6: A Forgotten Friend**

Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park crying. She remembered it as the bench were she insulted Naruto causing him to run away. She remembered the way she insulted him, the way, she said it, and the rustling of leaves above her as he ran off. As she was thinking this she felt of wave of fear wash over her. Something that sent a chill down her spine. Something that was evil. But for some reason, it reminded her of… _Naruto?_

'I wish that I told him I loved him. He heard me insult him, and it caused him to run away. And then he was killed! It's MY fault he DIED!'

**'What do you mean it's your fault he died? He was being a bastard!'**

"No, he wasn't. I was. I didn't know he was there. If I knew I was there I would have said that I loved him."

"What did you say?" asked Kakashi who was hanging upside down from a tree next to Sakura.

"I said I hated Naruto. And he heard me and ran off, and then he was killed, so it was my fault!"

"Do you mean that you told Naruto to his face you hated him?" asked Kakashi.

"No he heard me, I think he was sleeping in a tree and heard me." Said Sakura.

"Well, if he heard you, and you didn't tell him, then it wasn't your fault because you weren't talking to anybody in particular." Said Kakashi.

'I guess you're right Kakashi-sensei. By the way, I felt something that reminded me of Naruto."

"You did? What was it?" Kakashi said, almost demanding.

"It was like a wave of evil, but it felt almost like Naruto's chakra." Sakura said.

"Hmmmmmm." Was all that Kakashi said in reply.

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

Kyutio, Katori was walking through the forest as he approached Konoha. His old home. Yes, the not-so-hidden village in the leaves.

'Ah. It feels good to be back. Maybe now I can have my revenge upon those who reside here.' Katori was a fox demon. More correctly he was a human who fused with a fox demon.

As Katori approached the gates a chuunin noticed the boy wearing a cloak covering all of his body and yelled out, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"A jounin of The Village of Hidden Darkness." The chuunin looked at the boy's hitai-ate. It was black with a kunai as the symbol. He had heard of this boy, he had urgent business with the hokage. He immediately opened the gates.

Katori walked towards the hokage's tower, intent on speaking to the hokage. As he arrived he walked into her office where he walked in without knocking.

"What! Who are you to just walk in here without knocin…"

"So? Long time no see eh, _Obaa-chan._"

"How dare you call me that! You walk in here without knocking! And you call me an old lady! Who do you think you are?" screamed Tsunade.

"Oh? You don't recognize me eh?" Katori said as he flipped back his hood. As he did this Tsunade noticed claws on his hands when she looked at his face she gasped. His hair was red, blood red. He had black fox ears with red tips. His eyes were slitted and were a deep icy blue, with a ring of red around the edges. He gave an evil smile showing off his long and sharp canine teeth.

"You! You were the one who was there when Naruto was killed!" yelled Tsunade.

"Right. I saw Naruto die. I was there when he was killed. I was always there." said Katori. As he said that he walked out of her office into the streets. He walked around till he was his favorite place. Ichiraku Ramen. He walked up and saw a sign that said "Going Out Of Business."

"Hey! I'd like a bowl of miso ramen!" said Katori.

"Huh? A customer? Why are you coming here? There are better

places to eat then here. After all, we haven't had a single customer for 3

years." asked the owner.

"Let's just an old friend told about me here." With that the owner

began making the ramen. When Katori finished his 25th bowl and asked for

another. The man was amazed. No one except Naruto had ever eaten this

much except Naruto. So several minutes later Katori pulled out his wallet to

pay for his 83 bowls of ramen. He pulled out 5 emeralds and set them on the

counter. The man stared at them. They were enough to pay for 4 times the

amount of money he owed. Katori just shrugged it off and walked away. Ino

had seen this man. She ran off to tell Sakura.

She found her on a bench in the park were she always was ever since

Naruto died.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino.

"What is it this time, Ino?" Sakura said dully.

"I saw the cutest guy at the ramen stand today!" said Ino.

"You think all the guys are cute. But why was he at the ramen stand?

No one has been there since Naruto died. "

said Sakura.

"Well, he was obviously buying ramen! But he paid with emeralds!

The guy is rich! Annnnnnd he looks like Naruto!"

At this Sakura jumped up and began looking for this guy. She went to

Tsunade's office and found her taking a drink of sake.

"Hokage-sama! HaveyouseentheguyInowastellingmeabout?

ShesaidhelookedlikeNarutoand..."

"Yes, I have seen him. And he does bear a certain resemblance to

Naruto. He is very different. Do you remember the boy the hunter-nin told

us about?" asked Tsunade.

"The one who was died? Yeah, I remember." said Sakura

"Well, the boy looked exactly as the ninja described. His hair was

blood red, his eyes were icy blue with a red ring around the edge, he had

claws on his hands, and he had large black fox ears with red tips."

"Yup! Sounds like the guy I saw!" said Ino.

"For all we know this guy could have helped Itachi kill Naruto!" said

Tsunade.

"I don't think so." Said Sakura.

"Why not?" said Tsunade.

"If he helped kill Naruto do you think he would just walk in here, and

say where he was from?" said Sakura.

"I guess you're right. But, I want you two to keep an eye on this..."

Tsunade could not remember his name.

"Kyutio, Katori."

"Right! Kyutio, Katori! Keep an eye on him! By the way how did you

know his name?" asked Tsunade.

"They don't! I told you!" everyone looked up and saw Katori

standing on the ceiling.

'So that's what he looks like' Sakura thought.

**'Man! Ino wasn't kidding! This guy is cute! Even cuter than**

**Naruto, and Ino was right twice, amazingly, he does look like Naruto.' **

After that Katori seemingly disappeared off the ceiling.

"I still want you two to keep an eye on him! He says he's a jounin of

The Village of Hidden Darkness. If he tries anything I want you two to stop

him." Ino and Sakura gasped. _Another hidden village? _

Sakura And Ino followed him to the edge of Konoha. They watched

him leave. He walked up to a large tree he got down on the ground and

disappeared. Sakura and Ino just stared. How could he just, disappear? Ino

just gave up and went back into the village to shop. Sakura, however,

wanted to know where the heck he went. She went to the tree and bent down

looking at it. There seemed to be a small hole covered with grass, Sakura

pushed the grass to the side and found a hole!

Sakura crawled into the hole and crawled down a small tunnel when

she came to the end she was in a small room made of earth. And laying on

his back she saw Katori, the fox boy.

"So, welcome to my humble little den." Katori said.

_**End Chapter**_

Well, that's it for chapter 6! hope you liked it. and for those other chapters, I

do not own Naruto! I don't say it because I shouldn't have to.

Anyways wait for chapter 7! What will happen? Katori and Sakura in a

small place away where no one can see them?

Hmmm. Things could happen! Chapter seven will come tomorrow probably.


	7. A Confession And A Realization

_**Chapter 7: A Confession And A Realization**_

Dragon: Time for the commentary!

Sasuke: I love Whales!

Dragon: Sasuke, due to your obsession with whales, you're fired!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOO! (Is engulfed in fire.)

Dragon: This is the commentator!

Hinata: Hi everyone!

Sakura: Another woman! You want to steal My Naru-kun! DIE!

Hinata: **YOU'RE **Naruto? DIE! He's mine! You bitch!

Sakura: AHHHH! (runs off to cling to Naruto)

Naruto: What the **HELL**! Get off! Rasengan!

Dragon: ouch.

Naruto: Hello Hinata!

Hinata: H-h-h-h-hi.

Naruto: Welcome to the commentary!

Hinata: (faints)

Naruto: Hinata? NOOOOOOOO! My one true love has fainted!

Hinata: You're one true love? Really?

Naruto: YES!

Naruto/Hinata: (Go and get married)

_**Chapter 7: A Confession And A Realization**_

Sakura had just fallen into Katori's 'home.' And he asked her what she was doing there.

"I'll ask you again. What. Are. You. Doing. In my. Den?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall in. I'm so sorry Mr. Kyutio."

"You can call me Katori. But you can tell you're cute friend with the white eyes she may refer to me as 'Foxy'." Sakura's mind began to swirl as she remembered 3 years ago…

_**Flashback**_

WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

Sakura ran into Naruto's apartment and sure enough, nobody was there. Sakura looked everywhere but found no trace of Naruto anywhere. She had just about given up when she sat down and saw a small package. There was a note attached it said,

"Sakura,

I'll miss you. Never forget me. I know that I will never forget you. Sorry to leave but, my heart has just broken too many times. I can't take it any more.

Goodbye,

Foxy."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sakura gasped. Could Katori really be…_Naruto_? She shook her head. Naruto died. He was killed by Itachi, just like all of Sasuke's family. Although she couldn't help but feel that his chakra was… familiar. She just shrugged it off and looked at him. He was just lying on his back with his eyes closed. He seemed to be… asleep? Sakura quietly crawled back out and went back to Konoha to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata!" screamed Sakura.

"What are you screaming about Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"You know that weird guy, Katori, who's visiting here?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, so?" asked Hinata.

"Well, I think _'Foxy' _likes you!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"He said I should call him Katori, and that 'you're white eyed friend can call me Foxy.' It's so obvious." Hinata blushed.

"Be serious! I don't even know the guy!" said Hinata.

"Actually, I think we I may know who he is!" with that Sakura began telling Hinata who she thought Katori really was.

In Tsunade's Office…

Tsunade was wondering what was with that freaky kid who came in here. He reminded her so much of Naruto with that wide grin. He even had fox ears and tails like Naruto had. She began to think that maybe it was really Naruto. Just then the door to her office and opened and Katori walked in just as Sakura and Hinata were talking about Katori being Naruto. As Katori walked in he sneezed.

"Hmm. Someone must be talking about me."

"What do you want!" screamed Tsunade at Katori.

"Relax Obaa-chan! I was just told to give you this scroll from the Yamikage of The Village of Hidden Shadows." said Katori. He simply handed Tsunade the scroll and left. This is what the scroll said…

Dear mistress Hokage,

Dear Tsunade, I am pleased to meet you aquantice. I hope you have met one of our greatest shin obis, Katori. This is a message that requests that two of you ninjas (namely Hinata and Kiba.) Both of these ninjas have been selected by Katori especially for this mission. It seems that the village of hidden stone is where something Katori is looking for is located. He requires these two ninjas to accompany him.

Signed,

Yamikage.

Several minutes later…

"Why did you call us here Tsunade?" asked Kiba.

"It seems that you are two are to accompany Katori on his trip to the country of stone while he retrieves… an item." answered Tsunade.

"But why us Tsunade?" asked Hinata.

"You were both specially requested by Katori. I would advise you to meet him. He's waiting at the west gate." At this both jounin disappeared to meet with Katori.

At the West Gate,

Hinata and Kiba saw Katori leaning against a wall wagging 6 tails. At this Hinata did a double take. She heard he only had _3_!

'Hmmm. He reminds me of Naruto. But Naruto died 3 years ago at the hands of Itachi.' Kiba thought.

All three of them walked out of the gates and into the forest. They didn't talk at all. Not because they had nothing to talk about, Kiba and Hinata just didn't know how to ask Katori what they wanted to know.

"Alright! If you know how Naruto died then tell us! Why was there no body? You probably killed him! Itachi just hurt him and then you came in and killed him! Didn't you?" Kiba finally said.

Katori stopped and finally turned around and looked at Kiba. "Well, I guess since you're going to be traveling with me, you have a right to know. What _ really _happened to Naruto."

"W-w-what? You mean, Itachi didn't kill him!" Hinata asked.

"Oh no. Itachi was killing Naruto. That potion was slowly killing Naruto from the inside. It didn't instantly kill him. The truth is, I killed Naruto." Katori said without any hint of remorse or sadness in his voice.

"What? You fucking monster! I'll kill you!" Kiba screamed.

"Now hold on. I wasn't finished. Naruto also killed himself. He actually gave up his life for me. So, in a sense I killed him."

"What! You mean that he had a chance to live?" asked Hinata.

"Ahhhh Hinata. You don't realize he would have died anyways. But, He made a deal with Kyuubi. Kyuubi would have died. When Naruto died. So they performed one of the most ancient and forbidden jutsus ever created. It will turn a person into a lower level hanyou (half demon) or in case of a vessel and demon, fuse them together to create a new being." Katori explained.

"Well, if it's forbidden then how do you know it?" asked Kiba.

"Well, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. I have performed this jutsu. I fused myself with a fox demon, to create what I am now." Katori said.

"Who did you fuse with then?" asked Hinata.

"Ahhhh Hinata, I know Naruto wanted to tell you that he always loved you but was too shy to tell you. Which is why I'm telling you now. I fused with Kyuubi. My name was Naruto and then I fused with Kyuubi to survive." Katori said.

"WHAT?" Kiba and Hinata said at the same time. "**YOU'RE **Naruto? But you're supposed to be dead!" Kiba shouted. Hinata just blushed at hearing Naruto say that he loved her.

"Yes. And to tell you the truth, there really is no mission. But, I wanted you two for another reason."

"And what reason is that! You want us to be you're lackeys?" Kiba shouted again.

"No. The truth is that neither of you know this and are not supposed to, but, you two are also vessels for demons." Katori said. Kiba just stared at him and Hinata fainted. Katori just scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped when Kiba fainted too.

Several hours later…

"Uhhh" Kiba groaned as he woke up. "Do you really mean that me and Hinata are demon vessels?"

"Good to see that you're awake and I do. I know you're the vessel for Kidrigog, the dog lord demon. And Hinata is possessed by, Cadritat, the cat lord demon. Kyuubi is the demon lord of the south, Kidrigog the lord of the west, and Cadritat, the lord of the east. Now both of you're demons are sealed and are holding you back. Since they are totally sealed, You know you have plenty of chakra but you just can't use it. You have a seal on your back just like Hinata. They are used to contain the demon."

"How come we did not know of this before?" asked Hinata who had woken up and was listening.

"No one knew except the elders and they kept it a secret. Now, turn so you're backs are facing me and I can undo the seal." Hinata and Kiba did as Katori said. Then he placed on hand on each of their backs and concentrated his chakra so it would undo the seals. Then in Hinata's and Kiba's minds they felt like there was new part of their mind to explore.

'Where am I? What is this place?' thought Hinata as she walked through her mind.

**'You'rrre in yourrr mind, Hinata.' **said a large cat inside a cage.

'You're the cat lord of the east?' asked Hinata.

**'Yes, I am. And that forrrrbidden jutsu that Katorrri man was talking about I shall teach it to you…'**

'Where am I? And what's with that weird dog in a cage?' Kiba thought.

**'I am the demon lord of the west. And if you wish for you're full power to be revealed I will tech you the forbidden jutsu Katori was talking about…'**

Katori chuckled to himself. His plan was going just like he wanted it to. The demons were going to 'show' Kiba and Hinata the jutsu. When in fact it would also activate the jutsu.

Kiba and Hinata emerged from their minds.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, come on now, we haven't got all day." Katori said.

22 Hours later…

Kiba and Hinata suddenly doubled over in pain. They felt like they were being torn in half and sewn back together. They were in such pain that they couldn't stand up and could barely speak.

"What… did… you… do… to… us… you… damn… fox!" Kiba said.

"What did I do? Nothing but introduce you to the demons inside of you!" Katori said.

After an hour both Hinata and Kiba rose into the air. Underneath each orbs colored black, yellow, blue, red, and green appeared. They floated around each until they slowed and stopped forming a pentagon. Then the blackness floated up forming a sphere that was black speckled white. Both of the orbs surrounded Kiba and Hinata. Then a blast of white light shot out from the orbs and the 5 elemental orbs did the same. After a while the orbs light died down and they sank back into the ground leaving a very disgruntled Kiba and Hinata.

"What… just happened?" Hinata asked. Then Hinata looked at herself… and fainted.

"What the heck?" Kiba said standing up. Then he looked at himself and saw he had a dog tail and dog ears ((pointy not droopy)) and claws on his feet. He looked at Hinata and she looked like Naruto's transformation except with cat features.

"I know that these have some side effects on our looks. Right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah they do." Katori said as he twitched his fox whiskers. ((He has real whisker not just markings.)) Kiba now had green hair, and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a red kunai on the back. And dark blue pants. His eyes were normal except now they were completely black. Kiba looked at Akamura (( Akamura was there the whole time)). Akamaru, was now bigger so that Kiba could easily ride with another person. And his fur had a reddish tint to it, and he had flame abilities. Hinata had blood red hair like Katori's and her shirt was black with a yellow whip on the back. And was wearing dark green pants. Her eyes were slitted like a cats and were a deep green with a band of orange around the edge.

"Hmmm. We make a good looking team. The green kunai, red shuriken, and yellow whip. I use green kunais infused with the power of nature. You use red shurikens infused with the power of fire. While Hinata uses whips infused with the power of lightning." Katori told Kiba.

"Well, why did I get a shuriken and you get kunais, while Hinata gets whips?" Kiba asked.

"Well, it's the true nature of you and your demon. My power comes from nature, yours from fire, and Hinata's from lightning. It's all really quite simple." as Katori finished explaining Hinata woke up.

"It's ok. I could hear what you said about the weapons and such while I was unconscious. So, when do we get these weapons?" Hinata asked.

"You already have them." Katori said. Kiba reached into his shuriken holder and took out a red shuriken that when he held it burst into flames. Hinata reached down to her hips where two yellow whips where hanging. She grasped them and then they began crackling with electricity. Both looked satisfied with their new weapons.

"By the way, let me see your hitai-ate." Hinata and Kiba both handed over their leaf headbands. Katori took them and grabbed one of his kunai which he took and slashed through and handed them back.

"You will show that you are now classified as level-A missing nin from Konoha. It is required you have no alliances with ninja villages when we arrive at the Village of the Hidden Shadows. You are classified as level-A because of the power you have from your demon. In a few days you will be level-S. As of now I am level-SS from Konoha. SS is a level that was only introduced for those that attained the power of demon lords. Now, follow me." Katori explained as they set out for the Village of the Hidden Shadows.

_**END CHAPTER**_

Review Replies:

Thank you

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Demonsword**

**Laxative-no-jutsu **

**&**

**Rakith**

For reviewing my story. Enjoy this chapter it's my longest one yet.


	8. Memories Buried In Grief

_**Chapter 8: Memories Buried In Grief**_

Dragon: Ugh.

Naruto: Commentary!

Dragon: Ugh.

Hinata: Why are you only saying ugh?

Dragon: Well, these chapters are harder to write. Have to keep them interesting. And too much writers block! Ugh.

Sakura: Well, that is a problem.

Dragon: I need a drink.

Hinata: What! You're not 21! That's underage drinking! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Dragon: Will she ever shut up! (gets out a vanilla coke)

Naruto: Not anytime soon.

Hinata: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!

Dragon: Ugh. (gets out some more vanilla coke) time to drown.

Sakura: What happened to whale boy (A.K.A Sasuke)?

Somewhere in Alaska…

Sasuke: Go my whale army! Anchorage won't last much longer! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Whales: Barooooooooooooooooog! (slams into Anchorage Alaska destroying the whole place.) Dragon: FIC TIME!

_**Chapter 8: Memories Buried In Grief**_

In Konoha while Kiba And Hinata are with Katori…

Two waves of evil had just passed over Konoha. In Tsunade's office she gave shiver. It felt just like the wave of evil 3 years ago the day after Naruto… died. Tsunade still had trouble admitting it. Naruto had been her little brother. He had sworn to be Hokage. He had died before he could actually realize his dreams. But Tsunade knew she would have to accept that Naruto was dead. Everyone knew he was. His body hadn't been found after 3 years so he was classified as a Level-S missing nin. She couldn't help but remember painful memories that were awakened by that wave, memories buried in grief.

Kakashi was sitting at training field 7. He felt the wave of evil and looked up from reading Icha Icha Paradise. The wave reminded him of Naruto. How he had always paid no attention to Sakura and Naruto. He had always favored Sasuke while leaving the others in the dust. And look where it got him. Sakura was being tutored by Tsunade, Sasuke had joined Orochimaru to gain the power to defeat his brother. Then… Naruto was killed by Itachi, the very man Sasuke swore to kill. Kakashi remembered all the times they had spent here on this training field. The day when Kakashi told them to take the bells from them. What he wouldn't give to hear them once again. It awoke painful memories… memories buried in grief.

Sakura was working on her medical jutsus when she felt the wave of evil wash over her. It was like that wave she had felt 3 years ago the day after Naruto died. Naruto. The man she had fallen in love with 3 years ago. The one who she drove away. The person she sent to his death. She blamed herself for it. The stone he gave her. Sakura took out the stone she had with her. It seemed to pulse. Pulse with glee and happiness at the evil and anger in the wave of evil. Pulse as it absorbed the evil in the wave. She remembered the countless times she rejected Naruto. The countless time he was shunned and degraded. Only to be driven to his death after he told her one of his darkest secrets and then she sent him to his demise. That wave awakened memories. Memories buried in grief.

Katori looked at Kiba and Hinata. They didn't look like the old Kiba and the old Hinata. Therefore they wouldn't use those names.

"You need new names. Names better suited to you." Katori said.

"I shall be called, Bikato Kytorio." Kiba said.

"And I shall be called Hyita Kyudri." Hinata said.

"Good names. We shall make it clear that the names Katori, Bika, and Hyita are feared throughout the world. Men will cower before our names. People will bow before the power of the Legendary Shadow Three." Katori said.

"A good plan. But we should go. I have a lust… for blood." Hyita said waving 5 tails.

"Yes, I have the same feeling, we must go." Bikato said while he waved 5 tails behind him.

With that the three of them ran off at an inhuman speed. They had only been running a few minutes when they came upon a camp of Mist ninjas heading to Konoha for the Chuunin Exam. (Yes, it's time for the Chuunin Exams. It's been 3 years. And for some reason it's in Konoha again. But it has to be there for the plot.) There plenty of chuunins and jounins. Katori looked at them and got an evil glint in his eye.

"Shall we?" Katori politely asked.

"We shall." Hyita answered. With that all three of them just slowly walked into the mist camp ignoring the ninjas. They looked around and kicked stuff as if it wasn't worth their time.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" one the mist chuunins asked them.

"What? I'm sorry. But I thought that you were supposed to respect those of a higher rank then you are. I guess these ninja aren't as skilled as they want everyone to believe. Bikato, shall we teach them a lesson?" Katori blandly said.

"I think they could use it." Bikato answered with a yawn.

"What! You 3 are just some low class freaks you think they can march in here and do as they plea…" the mist chuunin said. However, he never finished that sentence. Before he finished Katori was in front oh him with his hand in the man's throat. Katori took his hand out and the man fell down dead.

"Hmmmm. Barely a challenge. I thought that mist ninjas were better than this." with this the mist chuunins and jounins charged them. Katori just stood there with his hands in his pockets then at the last second. ( I don't know the names of the jutsus in Japanese. You will have to hear them in English).

"Demon Skill: Flame Claw!" As Katori said this his hand was engulfed in an unholy flame and he rammed it into the stomach of one chuunin and them proceeded to push it up through the man's lungs and out of his head where he grasped the head of a jounin. His hand stopped glowing and then he crushed the man's skull. Hyita stood there as a man attacked her. She merely stepped to the side and he landed on the ground. She put her foot on his back and crushed his spine. Bikato was tearing men apart by biting them on their limbs and then tearing it off.

"Haha! Bikato is having fun I see. Maybe I should try his method." Katori said.

"It is quite… refreshing!" Bikato said while licking the blood off his teeth and hands. Katori and Hyita tried his method and found it quite good. Katori decided it would be better if instead of simply tearing his arm of he twisted the limb till it came off. Hyita was in her element. She was simply _devouring _mist ninjas. They would get close and she would grab one with one of her tails pull him for ward and then bite out his throat or another vital area. The three of them were enjoying this more than they thought they would. Now, all that were left were the genin.

"Leave them. They aren't worth the trouble. Besides, I want a message delivered to my old friend. Tsunade-chan." Katori said. Katori told them the message. This is what it was.

"Dear Tsunade-chan,

These genin are from the village of hidden mist. Their lack of chuunin and jounin instructors is entirely my and my comrades fault. I do not regret to inform you, Kiba and Hinata are dead. I think it is about time I told you what happened. I fused with Kyuubi. That's right, I, Katori Kyutio am really Naruto. Kiba has fused with his demon and is now referred to Bikato Kytorio. Hinata has fused with her demon and is now referred to as Hyita Kyudri.

Best intentions,

Kat, Kyutio.

"Let's see how she reacts to that little message. By the way. I think we should test these genin. See if they're really up to standards." Kat said.

"Are you saying we should enter the chuunin exams? Sounds like fun." Hyita said.

"Yeah, a chance for some fresh blood." Bikato said with a chuckle.

"Yes. We will enter. But first you two must be trained. Demons that can't use their chakra or summon their followers. A pity. But, I will teach you two to summon your tigers Hyita, and your demon dogs Bikato. Those foolish genins won't know what hit them. But first, we need to clean up this mess." Kat told them.

Katori, Hyita, and Bikato began to eat the chuunins and jounins. They would tear the flesh off of their bones and eat it.

After the jounins and chuunins have been devoured…

Katori, Hyita, and Bikato were all in animal form. Bikato was gnawing on a bone watching Katori and Hyita. Hyita was sitting there with her head tilted to the side while Katori was licking her head to clean it while his 6 tails were wrapped around Hyita. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey! Lovedemons! Shouldn't we get moving already?" Bikato asked turning back to his human form. Katori and Hyita both transformed back to human form but Katori still had his tails wrapped around Hyita. They had been walking for a couple of hours.

"You can come out now. I know you've been following us for about the last 2 hours." Katori said. Hyita and Bikato just looked around. Since they were new to being demons their senses weren't quite as strong as Katori's. After Katori said that a girl their age jumped out from behind a tree with a kunai knife. She charged at them with the intent to kill them. Katori simply grabbed her wrist and twisted it making her drop the kunai.

"Now. Why were you following us?" Katori asked.

"I came to kill you demons! You evil vile pieces of shit!" the girl yelled.

"Now, now, now. Why would you want to kill us demons?" Katori asked oh so sweetly giving a large foxy grin.

"Because you demons only bring chaos and destruction wherever you go! You kill innocent people for no reason!" the girl shouted at him.

"Well. Maybe we wouldn't kill you people if you didn't come hunting us down with the intent of killing us! The reason most act vile or evil is they have been enslaved by people. Forced to do their bidding! And you should think before insulting demons when you yourself are a demon!" Katori said.

"What! You mean she's a demon? Just like we are?" Bikato asked.

"Yes. If you had been paying attention you could have recognized the demonic energies she possesses." Hyita said blandly.

"I'm no demon you monsters! Just because the villagers used the Demon Soul technique on me doesn't make me a demon!" the girl shouted.

"Ah. But it does. The Demon Soul technique is a less advanced version of the technique that we three used. It fuses you with the demon but doesn't change you at all. The Demon Soul technique has a side effect. Since your soul and body don't fuse the demon that you fused with will eventually kill you. But, we can fix that problem. It requires we use the forbidden Demon Control jutsu. This jutsu fuses two people together but not at the level we did it. When combined with the jutsu used on you, it will have the same effect. But using these two together is harder because the Demon Soul jutsu requires a large group and sacrifices. But has a small chance of being stopped, while the techniques we used is very noticeable and can be stopped but takes less time we are lucky we survived as you are. Now, do you wish to live and join us? We wish to take revenge on those that treated us like outcasts. Those who look down upon us! Those are the ones who will suffer at the hands of the Demonic Soul Four!" Katori explained. ((A/N Good god! That was annoying! I wonder if Katori ever shuts up! But Naruto was a talkative person.))

"Heh. Well, since you put it that way I'll join you three. And if I am to join you you must know my name. It's Kadri. If I can have my revenge on those who shunned me form my own village. Then I would gladly join you. But tell me, who is the demon I am to fuse with?" Kadri said.

"Well Kadri, you will be fused with the sister of Shukaku, Shigadro. Shigadro is a five tailed tanukie. (( let me know if spelling is wrong)) Now, hold still, this will hurt, a lot." Katori said. He walked up to Kadri and put his hand on her head. Then with one hand he performed the seals and sent a blast of chakra to is hand to perform the technique. A large ball of black energy enveloped Kadri like the ones that had encased Katori, Hyita, and Bikato when they transformed.

When the sphere dissipated Kadri was standing there. She now had orange hair. Her eyes were slitted and she had 4 raccoon tails. She had claws on her hands. She was wearing a loose black shirt with black pants. Over the shirt she was wearing a dark blue jacket with a blue sword on the back. She was also wearing a blue belt with a sword in a dark blue sheath on her right hip. She also had raccoon ears sticking out of her hair. She looked at what she looked like now.

"Well." Kadri said.

"Well, what?" Hyita asked.

"Well, I can tell that the names you use aren't your original names. So wouldn't I need a new name too?" Kadri asked.

"Well. Your name is good and it sounds nice for our group. The only people who know about you and would recognize your name would be your village correct?" Katori asked.

"Well, yeah. But it's not like we can just take out a whole village because of a **_name_**. We probably couldn't even take them on! They have trained ninjas!" Kadri said.

"Trained ninjas, eh? Well, have these _trained ninja_ ever fought against demons trained specifically to take out ninjas such as them? Demons who could easily counter their attacks and use it against them with power that's 10-fold?" Katori asked. "I didn't think so." Katori said without waiting for an answer. "Now, we attack that village in a month. We will stay hidden and not reveal our names to anyone. Is that clear?" Hyita, Bikato, and Kadri all nodded.

"Good. Next month, is when we spill fresh blood!"

_**END CHAPTER.**_

Reviewers-

Thank you

Laxative-no-jutsu

Shadow-123-anbu

&

ShadowBack

For reviewing my story! I appreciate the reviews. And I see some people were expecting Gaara as the last member of the group! NO! Gaara will be getting a little 'present' from Naruto! And this is sort of an early Christmas present! I probably won't be able to write another chapter on Christmas Eve and I might start chapter 9 on Christmas if I'm lucky. Anyways… please continue to review my story! I appreciate the reviews! They make me want to write more! And if you want to see something happen just tell me in a review. So thank you! And hope you enjoy my next chapter.


End file.
